There is only power and those too weak to seek it
by neopyro
Summary: An unexpected villan. An unexpected girlfriend and an unexpected death. Too many things await Harry at Hogwarts. That is, If he decides to return..... The romance part is in later chapters.
1. prolouge

There is only power and those too weak to seek it  
  
Prolouge The almost-immortal  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Breach in the Wards! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Went the shrill alarm clock on Remus's desk.  
  
Remus got up and tapped the clock with his wand. It stopped beeping.  
  
'Probably just another bear.' thought Remus  
  
He walked past his kitchen table towards the door. To his utter shock it exploded into a million pieces.  
  
"Hello old friend. Mind if I come in?" a woman's voice came  
  
"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Remus demanded  
  
"You know perfectly good and well what I'm doing here. You know what I need." She replied randomly jostling the old wood and silver single shot shotgun strapped across her back.  
  
"I won't do it. I will never make you a Werewolf." Remus growled  
  
"Now Remus, you wouldn't deprive me from my seventh incarnation of Immortality would you?"  
  
"Your eighth? You got Harry?" Remus asked  
  
"Not yet. I merely found a quite careless and eager Vampire," She announced "All I need is a bite from a Werewolf, a wound from a Zombie, a kiss from a Dementor and the blood of Harry Potter."  
  
"Which Vampire would be stupid and careless enough to violate the code?" Remus demanded  
  
"An unregistered one of course. Never read the code. Quite careless that Umbridge woman. I disposed of her afterwards of course."  
  
"How did I know that those Bloodsucking fiends would be the first to violate the code?" Remus asked nobody in particular  
  
"So, are you going to bite me or am I going to make you bite me?" The rifle- bearing witch asked  
  
"I'm not biting anybody. Especially you." Remus proclaimed vehemently  
  
"Who said you had a choice? Imperio!" the witch cast  
  
Bite her. You know you want to. Said a voice in Remus's head  
  
No I don't. Another voice replied  
  
C'mon, just a little nibble? How much damage can it do? The voice asked persuasively  
  
Well I dunno. Said the second voice  
  
DO IT NOW! The first voice yelled  
  
NO! replied the second  
  
Only the "NO!" was heard out loud. Remus had thrown off the curse  
  
"Think you are so strong to throw off that curse? That's all right. There are other Werewolves in the world." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the strangest looking bullet Remus had ever seen. It was a regular silver bullet with an inch and a half long wooden point on it. On the backside of it was what looked like a glass bubble full of holy water. The entire thing looked something like this:  
  
=====(__()(_)  
  
It reeked of Wolfsbane. He had no chance to even blink before he died if that thing hit him. It was obviously made for one pourpose and only that purpose. Killing those who opposed her.  
  
"Haven't you seen one before?" She asked, breaking his chain of thought "It's a deamon killing bulet. It has power over Dementors, Wraiths, Werewolves, Ghosts, Vamipres, Hags, Banshees, Deamons and Zombies. It works like a regular bullet on other things too. It works like a syringe by pumping the body it hits full of holy water and juice from the wolfsbane plant. The glass on the back is enlarged on the inside to hold about enough of the wolfsbane/holy water mixture. to fill a bath tub. And all of it will be injected inyo you in less than a tenth of a second. Even if I miss, you'll be covered on enough Wolfsbane juice to turn you into dust. I ask you again: will you bite me?"  
  
"No. Why don't you kill me now?" Remus asked He had concocted a plan during her speech about the workings of the bullet  
  
"Very well Remus. Goodbye." She slid the bullet into the chamber, Looked through the scope and fired. Using his Werewolf reflexes Remus grabbed the ancient steel shield his great-great-great-great grandfather weilded in combat from the wall and placed it directly in the path between the bullet and him.  
  
Unfortunately the bullet tore through the shield soundlessly. Remus had disenagrated before he hit the floor. 


	2. three down one to go

There is only power and those too weak to seek it Chapter 1: Three down, one to go  
  
The next evening there was a double marauder funeral, for Sirius and Remus. Molly cried over her cruelty to Sirius. Dumbledore blamed himself for both their Deaths while telling Harry it wasn't his fault. Harry thought it was his fault and was attempting to convince Dumbledore of that.  
  
Ron and Hermione comforted each other. So did Neville and Luna. Harry sat alone, nobody comforting him. Ginny sat alone also. Nobody comforted her either.  
  
Long after the two pranksters were buried, Harry sat on the bench for hours. Everyone had left except Harry. He just sat and watched.  
  
Ginny came outside from the house and sat next to Harry. After a long minute, she spoke.  
  
"Harry? It's getting dark. You should come in. Mom's having a fit over you." Ginny told Harry  
  
"I want to stay." came the whispered reply  
  
'He sounds so sad' thought Ginny  
  
'Well duh. Only two people he thought of as father's died within a week.' Came the reply of her pessimistic side  
  
'Maybe we should comfort him.' Thought the optimistic side  
  
'Heh. Why would Harry want comfort from us?' Came the pessimistic view again  
  
'After what he's been through, he'd like comfort from Snape.' Her regular thought answered.  
  
There were no more voices after that.  
  
"Well at least take my cloak. It's cold out here." Ginny said slipping off her cloak and wrapping it around him for warmth.  
  
"I wonder why it's been so cold lately. It's summertime. It's not supposed to be cold." Harry mused "Oh and thanks." He said, gesturing to the cloak  
  
Ginny scooted over to him and wrapped her arm across him. Harry smiled at the display of kindness and wrapped his arm across her back too.  
  
'Wow. She's really warm and soft. Like a beautiful red headed teddy bear.' Harry thought  
  
'You got the beautiful part down. She's like an angel.'  
  
Harry scooted closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry could feel her soft locks of hair against his neck.  
  
'I agree. She is an angel. I think we should kiss her.' Harry thought  
  
'Are you barking? She had a crush on you three years ago. She's well over it.'  
  
'We could at least give it a shot. Worst case scenario: she says no.'  
  
'OK. Get yourself moving Romeo.'  
  
'Roger Roger Juliet.'  
  
"Hey Ginny? You want to know something?" Harry asked, gazing at her  
  
"Sure. What?" She asked meeting his gaze  
  
"You're beautiful. I want you to know that." Harry replied "Not Just on the outside, but on the inside. You're just a great person. Just sitting here with you makes me not want to feel sad about Sirius and Remus. You make me want to dance across the field. I-I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
'He is in love with us?'  
  
'If we only waited before we started dating!'  
  
'My god! You know what we have to say don't you?'  
  
All three of Ginny's thought lines gasped but agreed grudgingly  
  
"Harry? I'm flattered. I really am. But I already have a boyfriend. I care for him a lot. I'm sorry." Ginny said unwillingly  
  
Ginny watched him droop like a moon bounce getting hit with a shotgun blast. She had broken his heart.  
  
"Oh. All right. Here's your cloak. I'm going in." Harry said passing her the cloak and walking out of the graveyard towards 12 Grimmald place.  
  
He cried himself to sleep that night. 


	3. nosy nosy people

Chapter 3: Nosy nosy people  
  
Harry awoke feeling like crap. Then he remembered why. His eyes were red from lacking water and he felt dizzy. That feeling of rejection floated over him like a cloud as he dragged himself out of bed.  
  
Harry staggered down the steps almost running into Hermione. She took one look at him and a concerned look came across her face.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked curiously "Were you crying over Sirius and Remus?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry lied  
  
Hermione noticed the lie but didn't press it. Harry walked down and sat in his usual place at the table and put on a fake smile. He didn't want some more nosy people examining his problems. The instant Ginny walked into the room, his fake smile failed. He decided to stare at his hand. Harry felf anger brewing up inside him.  
  
Harry held back and tried to think of a happy memory. Unluckily for him, he didn't have very many happy memories that didn't involve Ginny or someone who died recently. Harry settled on grinding his teeth.  
  
After he'd eaten (staring at the tablecloth and not looking anywhere near Ginny of course) he made the excuse of needing to practice Occulmency and went upstairs.  
  
Clearing his thoughts was quite difficult. He managed it but just barely. Not thinking at all about anything made him feel relaxed. But then he thought of sleeping and the relaxed feeling was gone.  
  
There was a knock at the door to his room.  
  
"Harry? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to Diagon Alley with Me, Ron, Fred, and George. Do you want to come?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'll pass. I really am having trouble clearing my mind." Harry replied  
  
"All right. We'll catch you later." Hermione replied  
  
After hearing a few whooshes of the fireplace, Harry walked downstairs. There was a good side of Occulmency. Harry wasn't mad at Ginny presently.  
  
Harry flopped onto the couch and brought out 'Bring out your inner animal: a guide to becoming an Animagus' and began to read.  
  
Harry saw an owl fly into the kitchen. He heard the letter being ripped open which was followed by a gasp. Harry got up to see what was wrong. Maybe Voldemort attacked something or someone.  
  
Harry entered to find Ginny in tears.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned  
  
"W-why would y-y-you ca-care? You spent the d-d-day I-ig-ignoring me." Ginny responded  
  
"Ginny. How would you spend the day after someone broke your heart?" Harry asked  
  
Ginny thought it over, tears still coming down her face and after reaching a verdict, ran over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"D-Dean dumped m-me." She cried into his shoulder at one point  
  
Harry steered them onto the couch. Ginny was draped across him like a blanket crying into his shoulder. She calmed down a few minutes later and her breathing slowed. She had dozed off. Harry smiled as he watched her sleep. It was going to explain this one when the others got back.  
  
Not much later there were pops signifying the arrival of people via Floo powder.  
  
Hermione walked in and looked at the two of them.  
  
"I'll explain later." Harry mouthed silently.  
  
Hermione left the room quietly as to not wake Ginny. Unfourtunately that was in vain as Ron was next to arrive by Floo powder. He looked at them and blinked once.twice. three times before he began yelling.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron shouted  
  
Ginny woke with a start.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh hi Harry. Hi Ron. Why are you yelling?" Ginny asked  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I YELLING?" Ron bellowed  
  
Sirius's mother's portrait woke then and began screaming  
  
"MUDBLOODS! HEATHEN! BLOOD TRAITORS! OUT OF MY HOUSE! FILTH! SPAWN OF DIRT." went the portrait  
  
Ron's yelling was completely drowned out by Sirius's mother. So of course, Harry and Ginny ignored him. Harry cradled Ginny reading a book on the other side of her stomach and Ginny grabbed a copy of the Quibbler from her bag and began to read as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley closed the curtains around Sirius's mother's portrait and Ron passed out from lack of oxygen. All was quiet as Harry and Ginny read in their own world. 


	4. life's not always perfect

Chapter 4: life's not always perfect.  
  
Harry awoke in his bed at #12 Grimmauld place a few days later feeling better than he had in two years. Spending time with Ginny had rid him of nightmares (and she had convinced him to work harder on his Occulmency.)  
  
Harry removed his sleeping clothes and went to shower grabbing his towel, shampoo, razor and other bathroom stuff on the way. Harry bathed and walked to the mirror to shave. Oddly enough, the mirror was laughing at him. Since he wasn't fully awake yet, it took him a full minute to figure out why.  
  
There, on his neck it lay about the size of a sickle was a hickey. He was in big trouble. The mirror wasn't helping either. It was laughing and saying odd comments such as 'better hope you grow a beard fast' or 'you know, turtlenecks have always looked good on you.'  
  
'That's it.' Harry thought 'A turtleneck!'  
  
Harry shaved quickly and ran to his room hoping that Ron and the other Weasleys weren't awake yet. He got his wish, however that didn't mean he made it up without seeing anyone. Hermione was just outside the bathroom door with a towel and shampoo waiting for her turn in the shower.  
  
"Morning Harry." She said sleepily her eyes half open  
  
Then she dropped her towel. Harry averted his eyes quickly and then turned back to her when she said he can look again.  
  
"I-is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked him  
  
"Er- yeah. Know how to get rid of it? I really don't want to die." Harry replied gesturing to Ron and his room.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Unless you got it from a muggle you can't remove a hickey." Hermione went into a long explanation of the magical properties of kissing and after a few minutes, Harry had to cut her off  
  
"Um, Hermione? I really need to get a turtleneck on before a certain Weasley wakes up. Can we talk later?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh. Right. Sure." Hermione said moving past him to the bathroom  
  
"Oh and Hermione? Keep a better hold on the towel please. Ron may like it, but I'm not interested in you that way." Harry left the sentence hanging. He could almost hear Hermione's blush  
  
Harry slipped quickly and quietly into a black turtleneck and jeans. Then he walked downstairs, following the scent of fresh bacon to his seat at the table.  
  
Scrambled eggs, toast and hashed browns awaited him with bacon on the way fast.  
  
"Eat up Harry dear. Dumbledore sees it fit to send you back to that awful aunt and uncle of your's." Mrs. Weasley told him from across the kitchen.  
  
"Why am I leaving? Is it not safe here anymore?" Harry asked  
  
"No. It's not. Dumbledore has told us that a member of the order has sold out to the dark lord. They'll still be able to enter." Mrs. Weasley replied  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Who? Who was it Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked frantically  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that Harry." Mrs. Weasley answered sadly "Now go on up and finish packing."  
  
Harry went up to his room and started stuffing things into his trunk in no particular order.  
  
'So an order member sold out. I wonder who?' Harry thought  
  
After a bit of cursing, Harry arrived at the Dursley's and went up to his room. Sometimes, things are just too good to be true.  
  
"Sirius.Remus.I miss you." Harry mumbled as he went back to sleep. 


	5. Alex

There is only power, and those too weak to seek it  
  
Chapter 4: Alex Firstwind  
  
Harry felt the familiar hook behind his navel, as he held onto the portkey Dumbledore had given him earlier that day. Soon after, he found himself not on Privet Drive, but in a cave somewhere. Dumbledore and someone else stepped out of the shadows to greet him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully "We brought you here to discuss something important. First of all, meet Alex Firstwind, your newest instructor. Specificaly, he will be in your head."  
  
Dumbledore was speaking quickly.   
  
'He must be in a hurry.' Harry thought, then what Dumbledore said passed through his mind again. His jaw slackened.  
  
"Do you mean..." Harry trailed off  
  
"Yes, Harry. Fusioning. Alex will stay here in an entranced state for a few months, while he gives you a mental crash course on your 6th and 7th years, plus everything in Auror training, and a few other things as well. Like Apparation and becoming an Animagus. Alex will tell you exactly what to do and when. Specifically, he will teach you the orders on how you are to go into hiding. From there, he will get you every bit of knowlege you need to know and when your training is finished, you will come out of hiding, a man strong enough to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore was very blunt. He needed to be.  
  
"I thought there were no Fusionists left. Why must I go into hiding..." Harry started  
  
"Harry, Alex will answer all your questions later. This cave is not totally safe, so let´s get this thing done. there is an Order meeting in 30 mnutes, and I have to be there."  
  
Harry didn´t like this, but there was no room to argue. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Harry, I need you to clear your mind, just like Occulmency." Dumbledore said  
  
Harry emptied his mind, and after a few moinutes, he nodded, giving the OK.  
  
Alex raised his wand.  
  
"ym dnim si sruoy!" Alex shouted  
  
There was a flash of light, and the sound of a falling body. Alex had crumpled to the ground.  
  
'Testing, one, two, three' a voice in his head stated  
  
'Huh?' Harry thought back  
  
"OH." Harry said aloud "It works." Realising what had happened   
  
"Excellent." Dumbledore said "Bye." With a loud crack, Dumbledore was gone, leaving Harry alone with a voice in his head.  
  
'Oh. How am supposed to get out of here?' Harry asked the voice  
  
'Make a Portkey. The incantation is "tsuj a pmuj ot eht tfel" while you concentrate really hard on the place you are to go.' Alex answered  
  
'OK.' Harry thought and concentrated hard on Privet Drive.   
  
"tsuj a pmuj ot eht tfel!" Harry Shouted, pointing at his boot. A jet of purple light hit his boot.  
  
'Now what?' Harry thought  
  
'Now you set it. Say "Dna a pets ot eht thgir" while thinking of the time you want it to go off.'  
  
'OK.' Harry thought  
  
Harry looked at his watch. 11:15 AM.  
  
"Dna a pets ot eht thgir!" Harry yelled, thinking 11:16 AM  
  
A white light flashed, and he felt a hook behind his navel again. He had done it on his first try.  
  
After finding himself safely in his room at #4, Alex spoke to him again.  
  
'Just to let you know, I can't sense your thoughts. No mind reading, no emotion telling. Just in case you were uncomfortable. That being said, I´m going to get you working on your animagus form. In your case, an orange cat with a lightningbolt scar and green eyes. Got it?´ Alex thought  
  
'Yes. Now what?' Harry replied  
  
'Now you think about changing little things about yourself mentally. Like make whiskers or turn your hands to paws. This may hurt a bit.'  
  
Harry decided to grow a tail. A big black tail.Forcing magical energy into himself, he felt a lump in the backside of his pants. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his body. Harry almost cried out. Harry continued to lengthen his tail painfully. soon, he had a 9 inch long tail. That´s where he stopped it. That had been really easy. He wanted to see his form in full though. A jolt of magical energy shot through him, and he found that he had shrunk. His eyesight was keener, but lacked as much color.  
  
'Amazing.' Alex's voice came 'I´ve never seen anybidy get it on their first try. Now turn yourself back.'  
  
Harry did. there was no pain at all this time through, and it was much easier.  
  
'Now do that fifty times, and the rest of the day is yours to do as you see fit.'   
  
Harry was tired around his thirty-fifth time, and by his fourty-eighth, he passed out as a cat for a moment. Thankfully, he took a catnap (quite literally) and was full of energy and he finished the last two transformations with ease. Harry lkeft the room as a cat and went off to roam the town...  
  
END!  
  
hope it's acceptable, it was kind of rushed. 


End file.
